awakened
by silent-sounds
Summary: DMHP DMOC Slash: DMHP DMOC Slash! : Awoken, lust, spirits, blood, confusion, myths, legends...and a bit of unexpected love
1. Chapter 1

The amber flakes drifted slowly down towards the moist grass below, before finally disappearing in a faint hiss.

He sighed as he flicked the cigarette he had been smoking away from him, before leaning against the large trees bark behind him. He lifted his head up, towards the dark clear sky, admiring the bright silver glow that cascaded down from the full moon directly above him. 

His head snapped quickly to his left towards the noise he had just heard. He frowned, and straightened up off the ancient tree. It was too late for any other student to be awake. Nervous, he began to walk quietly away, his pace swift, trying to avoid running in to whatever had created the noise.

He stopped and turned around when he heard the noise again, his right hand grasping his wand tightly in front of him, prepared to hex anyone, or anything that dared to harmed him. 

The noise, he recognized, were footsteps. He squinted his sharp gray eyes, attempting to peer into the shadows that seemed to have suddenly surrounded him. His pulse began to pump faster due to the fear that was invaded his body. Turning again when he saw nothing, his pace this time, much faster.

The clearing of the forbidden forest was only a few feet away, but before he could reach it, he felt a strong cold grasp on his wrist. He struggled to rid of it, to turn around and see what was holding him, but couldn't seem to manage. He felt what he thought was a persons body press itself into his back, keeping him to look in front of him, to look at his now impossible escape exit.

His breath hitched slightly in his throat as a shiver laced its way down his spine. The person behind him felt like ice, frightening him further more. He shut his eyes tightly when he felt a cold tingling breath on his neck. 

"Why are you so afraid?" A harsh but soft whisper breathed against his neck. He shivered noticeable again, and the hold on his wrist was released, only to be replaced with an arm placed around his waist, as the persons other unoccupied hand began trace patterns on his neck, gradually digging and dipping its nails in harder. He recognized the voice was a male.

"I…I am not afraid." Draco said, his voice only managing to escape his mouth, his teeth chattering violently from the freezing wave that was hitting him from behind. 

"Lies are ugly my dear one…you are afraid, I can smell it." The faceless voice said from behind, the voice carrying itself in an elegant but deadly whisper. 

"I am a Malfoy, we don't do afraid." Draco said bravely, his chest heaved out in pride, as his courage once again returned to him. Whatever, or whoever, was behind him was bound to know the Malfoys. They were after all, the wizarding worlds most well known dark arts family.  

"Is that so…hmm, yes I do seam to remember one of your ancestors having the same exact air to him…Lovely man that one, very powerful blood." The voice this time sounded almost amused. Draco frowned; still aggravated that he couldn't see the man he was speaking to, or rather who was captivating him. 

"Well of course his blood was powerful, we are purebloods after all…" Draco said, attempting to once again turn to face his holder, but was stopped with a vice like grip. He sighed quietly to himself. 

"Yes, I enjoyed feeding on him."  Draco could almost hear the smirk behind him, as he paled slightly. Had he heard correct? 

"What is your name, young Malfoy?" The elegant voice demanded, the cold air tingling his neck once again. 

"Why should I tell the likes of you?" Before Draco was able to react, he was spun violently around; the cold hands placed firmly on his shoulders, hurting him just the slightest. He looked up and was stunned to see what he saw. 

"Because, my little one, if you do not tell me your name, I will do to you what I did to your ancestor…" The bright blue eyes flashed dangerously, and Draco noticed two sharp fangs extending larger ever so slightly. He looked back and forth between the two, afraid to say anything but his name.

"Dr…Draco." He stammered. The vampire, only inches from his own face, smirked at him.  

"Dragon? Feisty." A cruel laugh escaped the blood red lips, as Draco continued to stare at the person, no, vampire in front of him. Unable to do anything, paralyzed between shock and awe for the creature. 

"My name, my venerable dragon, is Artram Umbra." He whispered, his bright eyes looking Draco over. A cold hand was placed softly against Draco's pale cheek. Unable to resist, Draco leaned into the touch. 

The vampire lent down, his hands gliding smoothly over Draco's sides, until they rested against his hips, as if supporting Draco. The cold lips hovered above Draco's soft pale neck, causing him to whimper slightly in desperation and curiosity to the vampire's sexual touch.

The lips rubbed slightly against Draco's neck, causing him to moan louder this time. Artram smiled slightly, before opening his mouth, and wetted the soft skin slightly with a small stroke of his cold tongue, delivering more impatient noises from his dragon. 

He grazed his fangs along the moist spot, as Draco clung to him, his neck bent, allowing him the full most access to bite him. He looked up into the gray eyes he had once done many centuries ago, before closing them and finally sinking his teeth into the gloriously smooth skin that covered the powerful blood of a Malfoy he longed for. 

Draco gasped in pain, and clenched at Artrum's cloak tightly, the leather like material bunching in his fists. 

He could feel the blood leave him. He could feel the pull of it. He could feel his head becoming gradually lighter as the blood was slowly drained from him, as if a plug had been pulled in a sink. But mostly he could feel the arousal that was happening as the pain began to subside. He arched his back slightly, and moaned when he felt the mouth leave him. 

He felt himself being slowly lowered onto the moist ground. Artrum stepped above him, each leg placed next to his hips. He bent down on top of Draco, and grazed his sharp nail across his own left wrist, drawing blood.

Draco turned his head slightly, not wanting the offered blood above him, unsure of what it would do, or what he was meant to do. He looked up into the blue eyes, which stared down at him encouragingly. 

"Drink it, and be awakened my dragon." 

Artrum whispered, and Draco placed his lips onto the pooling blood, his tongue lapping the cold liquid obediently. Artrum closed his eyes, and moan silently, before snapping them open, and pulling his wrist away, the wound healing almost immediately.

A hand was offered to help him off the ground, which he took, stumbling slightly, unable to stand up right. Artrum lifted him up with ease, and carried him back to the castle. Resting his head against his chest, Draco was not surprised to find not a single heartbeat.  

He was laid just inside the castle doors, clear away from any large windows, his eyes fluttering shut every now and again. Artrum stood above him, only disappearing after his last words of the night.

"I will be back shortly my dragon." 

"Goodbye Dark Shadow…" Draco whispered, before passing out in the dark castle. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally I've written the next chapter! A new plot has been conceived (lol) well the first plot really… Lets just say something to do with a feared seducing spirit, has entered somebody's life… hmmm… Trust me when I say that as the story develops, it will get much much more exciting. As for this chapter, well it was sort of needed in order to get to the more exciting parts. Oh and thank you for all the replies…

A shuffle of smooth dark sheets could be faintly heard behind the drawn curtain, if anyone was awake to listen that is. A frustrated arm shot through the curtains, and clumsily searched the table top next to the bed. A small satisfied sound as the hands clasped around a pair of round glasses. 

A pair of legs flopped onto the cold marble floor, the curtains drawn back, and finally a body emerged. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-live, was having yet another restless night. 

He stumbled around quietly at the foot of the bed, opening the large trunk, and drawing three objects from it. One, a silvery liquid like cloak, two an old blank piece of parchment, and three a wand. 

He closed the door as silently as possible, and made his way down the cool stone steps, his bare feet making a soft patter. Slowly he pulled the unique cloak around him, and disappeared in front of no-ones witnessing eyes. 

He pointed his wand at the blank piece of parchment, and muttered 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' in a deep low voice, as the parchment began to fill with various lines, dots, and names, creating a map.  

His emerald eyes reflected the near by dieing fire of the common room, as they searched the map. He sighed in relief when he saw no one was on the floor. He was about to put it away, when something caught he jewel-like eyes. 'Odd,' he whispered. There was a student at the main entrance. 

Harry rolled up the parchment, and exited the Gryffindore's common room, setting out to see why Malfoy, of all students, would be immobile at the entrance hall. Curiosity not only killed the cat, it also always got the lion. 

The halls were deadly quiet, as they usually were at the time of sleep. Harry kept to the walls in order to stay near the flames that lit his path, and out of the shadows that swallowed the middle. He raced down the steps, something in him edging him on to be hasty. 

He jumped off the last steps, his feet slapping against the ground. A flash of pain rippled through his face, but other than that, no other pain signs was apparent. He jogged almost worriedly down the last stretch of the hall, before entering the large hall. 

The silvery radiance of the moon loomed above the shadowed figure that lay on the ground, just inside the large oak doors, as if afraid to touch the sleeping body. The almost white hair glowed in the dark. 

Harry walked closer, only to stop and kneel down when he was about two feet in front of the unconscious body. Its pale features were set to a peaceful, almost happy appearance, and the paleness of the skin gave a look like a marble statue.   

Harry looked at the sleeping figure, confused to why Malfoy was there. Was it perhaps an innocent sleep walking adventure? But no, alas it was obviously not. Not when there was a small dried pool of dark crimson liquid crusted on the pale dreamy neck. Harry stared at it, his eyes widening slightly behind the glass. His tanned fingers reached out to touch the marks, but were quickly drawn back, as if afraid to be burnt.

'Like a spiders bite….' Harry sighed, and got up, knowing that he had to tell someone, Dumbladore, of his accidental discovery. He began to run through the halls once more, this time up the stairs, and to the principles sleeping room. 

~~

"What's happened?" 

"Do you really think…"?

"It couldn't…"

"Are you sure?" 

Harry stood outside of the drawn curtains of one of the beds in the sick bay. A murmur of hushed voices drifted through the cotton fabric. He cleared his throat, and the voices stopped. The curtains were drawn back. An old mans face appeared.

"Ah Harry… still here I see…" The twinkle of the eyes.

"You never told me to leave." Harry explained, craning his neck to look behind the professor, and at the sleeping body of his enemy. Dumbladore smiled slightly, before blocking his view. 

"Well what are you waiting for? Leave!" an impatient sentence from the potions master. Harry opened his mouth, but Dumbladore interrupted. 

"Yes, vanish now…" He smiled kindly, and looked at the cloak in Harry's hand, winking at the student. 

Harry nodded, and exited the large quarters, only to enter again invisible. 

"Right, we need to get him to the dungeons."

"I cannot believe this has happened."

"I always thought _it_ was banished…"

"Do you really think it was… you know… _Him_?" 

"Well who else?"

"True…now common, we must take him before we are beaten by time."

"You do have the potion, right?"

"Of course now come on…"

Mutters of a levitating spell, as the body was brought right pass him, and led out of the room, into the halls. The hand trailing loosely behind them. Harry was confused. Who was banished, what did it do, what the hell was going on, and where were they taking Malfoy?

Harry followed the group of professors down the endless amount of stairs and halls, until finally they reached a door, which was unlocked and entered.

The room was small, tiny even. It consisted of one lone bed, a fire place, and not even a lamp or a window. The smell was horrifying, making anyone want to slam the door back shut, and run. The dampness of the room hardly made it able for anyone to breath properly. The moisture practically oozed on the stones, in a green rotten like way.

Why the hell were they here?

The fire was lit, as Malfoys body was lowered onto the bed, and the smell was relieved of. Harry stared as Madame Pomfrey poured a black bile looking liquid down Malfoy's throat; he shuddered at the thought of its taste. 

"We will talk further in the morning, for now we will leave him here."

"But…"

"Tomorrow Serveus." 

A curt nod, and they exited the small room, leaving Harry forgotten inside. He turned to the door, ready to leave himself, when suddenly he felt a slightly tickle of a breeze. 

He frowned, for there was no way in hell a breeze would be in this room. The flames of the fire flickered slightly, before drifting slowly out. The room was engulfed with darkness.

A chuckle softly carried itself over to Harry, who stood painfully still. There was something in the room, other than himself and Malfoy. The obvious ran through Harry's mind, it was _him_, wasn't it?

A/N: so… sorry it wasn't the most exciting chapter, I wrote it rather hastily since I need to go to bed (lol). The next part will be much more interesting I promise. You'll get to find out who 'he' is, or what he is, and why he's there…Oh and his plan…Or maybe that will be in future chapters…. Slash will also come soon J Reply/review whatever! And I promise this time I wont take as long to write the next chapter, since I finally have a plot lol. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long, but I did post it rather quickly, liked I promised didn't I? Well if it is too short, you can leave a vote (when you review) saying if you want short chapters in short times, or long chapter in long times. Anyways, hope you like it! Oh and thank you for all the reviews J

~~~

Harry shivered slightly. It was so cold, as if the extinguishing of the flames sucked all of the small warmth that the room contained. Harry glanced slowly around the darkness slowly, unable to see anything, not even his own feet.

He heard a faint whisper from his right, and swung his arm out, but felt no one. Again happened to his left, from, and back. He was moving around franticly, trying to escape and at the same time discover the incomprehensible whispering.

He heard a moan, and yet another whisper. Yet this time, it seemed to sound different. This time he knew the noise belonged to something human, if you will.

"Malfoy?" He said, the voice a mixture of dispirit pleading, and harshness. But nothing other than the shuffle of sheets was his reply.

Harry inhaled sharply, his lungs suddenly feeling compressed, the air around him to thin and cold to allow him to breath properly. He gasped slightly, and clawed at the invisible ice cold hands that threatened to cut off his breathing supply.

His uselessly short nails attempted to dig into the freezing hands, as his other tried to follow the arm up to whomever, or whatever, was keeping him a hold. But every time he only barley reached the body, until his arm would automatically drop to his sides. It was frustrating, he couldn't even control his own actions, it seemed.

Harry kicked out, lashed out, but nothing happened. The hands, although he was starting to doubt that that was what they were, continued to hold onto his tanned neck, tears streaming down his face from the pain of his throat being crushed. His eyes bulged out slightly, almost comical, from the lack of oxygen in his body. He wheezed.

As sudden as it was, the hands evaporated, and the room was left warm and sticky once more. The fire suddenly sprang to life, its orange flames licked and danced over the magic wood. Harry collapsed on the floor, his cloak cast aside from the invisible attacker. He inhaled and wheezed, in desperate attempt to fill his deprived lungs with air.

But it was gone, he could tell. The moment the coldness lifted, he couldn't detect anything abnormal in the room. Which was wired, he had to admit, but there was still the feeling.

Harry finally looked up from the place on the ground. His eyes traveled from the roaring fire, to Malfoys bed. He squinted his eyes slightly. Something was off, out of place, but he couldn't make out what.

Harry reluctantly lifted himself from his place on the ground, and took the few steps that distanced him from the bed. He looked down at the sleeping Malfoy. Everything seemed almost normal. His face was blank with sleep, his chest rising ever so slightly by his steady breathing, but once drop down, and it was no longer normal.

Harry noticed a wet stain on the white cotton sheets, and the slight twitch of where Malfoys thighs would have been. Harry's naïve eyes widened, when he noticed the smell, and look of what had happened. His eyes snapped back to Malfoys face, which he finally noticed, was not blank, but a slight look of ecstasy was etched across, as his eyes lids fluttered ever so softly.

"Goodbye Artram Umbra…" was the last words Harry heard before he rushed out of the small room, completely and utterly confused. Tomorrow he was definitely going to talk to Dumbladore, and no matter what, he was going to get the answers to his unasked questions.

**~~~**

**'REVIEW' please.. **


End file.
